


Spinnerets

by ProfessorFlowers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Superheroes, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlowers/pseuds/ProfessorFlowers
Summary: It's been a few years since Peter became Spider-man, and he's still learning about the new things his body can do. Wade helps.





	1. Part 1. Put that arm back where it came from or so help me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're on a highway to hell (with a little bit of heaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439504) by [dabblingwithwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords). 



> This was meant to be a short one shot but I kept getting ideas on how to expand the story, so it's a few chapters more then I expected. The inspiration link is for the design of Spidey's spinnerets, I really liked the take that dabblingwithwords did for them, so make sure to check their story out too!
> 
> My version of Peter and Wade have known each other for about a year at the start of the story, plus they're pretty good buddies. Peter's in his mid 20's because I don't subscribe to Holland Spidey being shipped with DP, it just rubs me the wrong way. DP Is about 30.
> 
> If I get inspiration for more chapters I'll add them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Found a typo? Let me know in the comments!)

"Aw crap, that can't be good."

"Understatement of the century Webs!"  
  
It's just gone midnight in Brooklyn and Spiderman finds himself caught between a rock and a hard place, and definitely not for the first or last time. Below him, ungracefully hanging by his foot from a web Peter had fired to catch him, is Deadpool. Above them, an amorphous black mass is writhing into shape, and it's a shape with a lot of teeth. He hung there for a moment weighing his options, one arm preoccupied with holding up DP and the other with hanging off the Brooklyn Bridge (why was it always the bridge?).  
  
"You're gonna have to pull yourself up, chompy isn't gonna give me the time to hoist you." He yelled down, sticking the web to the metal girder and pulling himself over the edge. A distant 'yeah cool ok be with you in a sec!' gets yelled back at him but he's not really paying attention to the merc, his focus is on the shape in front of him. The week before Eddie Brock had got in contact with him about a rogue Symbiote that he had reason to believe was in Peter's neighbourhood. Well, turns out he was right. It had latched onto... somebody, and right now it was reforming after receiving about a dozen bullet wounds from Deadpool. All things considered, he was pretty proud that Wade had managed to hold back as much as he did, usually the guy was more of a shoot first, leave the questions to someone else kinda guy, but he'd gone easy on it for Eddie and Peter's sakes. Even so, it probably could have taken a few more shots as it's jaw realigns and a pair of eyes reform and lock onto Peter. The familiar pins and needles flared up in his head to warn him as the Symbiote lurched forwards, just a fraction too slow for the supers reaction time.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaan! Baaaad!" It slurred out as it took another swing, it's voice not as deep as Venom's, but still intimidating as it reverberated through Peter's skin. The creature was almost childlike, it's movements clumsy and uncalculated, using petty one word insults to try and get a rise out of the two men. It honestly didn't feel like a fair fight, more like they were toying with an overgrown kid with the strength of an elephant. It's form wasn't even all there yet; while Venom had a consistent (and jacked) humanoid appearance, this guy was just all over the place. They were more of a vague animalistic shape that barrelled after their opponent without grace or thinking anything through. The colour was different too, instead of the sleek black and white they had a red hint to their skin (Their goo?) that pooled in certain areas as little crimson flecks. What did Eddie say about them again...?  
  
"Come on big guy, calm down and let's talk it out. No need for mauling and maiming, I'm sure you're just confused." That was it, this Symbiote was spawned from one of the others that had landed with Venom or something. From what Brock had told him, he knew that when things had calmed down and some of the other aliens had gone under the radar for months, he'd caught wind of this guy getting away from one called Carnage. Peter didn't know the specifics, as he didn't deal with them much, they were more Brock's responsibility. "I'll be nice if you do."  
  
There was a flicker of hesitation in the creatures movements before it continued it's chase. Seemed like it could be reasoned with, it just needed the right words maybe, but it was going to make that a tall order as it caught Peter off guard by leaping high into the air and slamming down onto him. "Agh!"  
  
"Leeeeave us alone!" It screamed, inches from his face, hands wrapped tightly around Peter's wrists. He winced in pain as it slashed across his chest and he tried to kick him off, but it was futile. The guy was as tough as a brick wall and trying to move him felt like trying to move one too. Fear and realisation swept through his body as the Symbiote lowered it's jaw to surround Peter's face, but as he braced for the pain he instead heard a gun shot and the black masses head exploded for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
"Sorry I'm late honey, I was a bit tied up!" Wade cheerfully remarked a few feet away. Clearly he'd had some trouble climbing up, his leg and part of his torso tangled in sticky webbing. "Need a hand there champ?"  
  
"J-Just get them off me! I can hardly breath!" He groaned, trying to shove the black mass off his very painful chest. With the two of them, they were able to push the Symbiote to the side, his wounds healing much slower now and his form barely holding itself together. Peter sighed as he sat up, looking over at them. "I guess they're out of juice? Looks like they're down for the count. For now at least."  
  
"You young people have no stamina these days, back in my day we'd go for hours." He mocked, Peter sighing at the slight innuendo.  
  
"Uh huh. Keep an eye on him while I call Brock, he'll want to know his.... nephew? Second cousin?...Whatever is here while they're still out cold." He stretched as he stood, gently rubbing on his wrists where he'd grabbed. He was definitely bruised.  
  
"You got it captain." Deadpool hummed as he sat down on top of the mass, casually pointing a gun in it's direction just in case. He studied his other gloved hand as if he was checking his nails.  
  
It didn't take long for Eddie to get there, most of the traffic had cleared out for the night becuase of the battle and the police knew better then to get in the supers way by now (within reason). They heard him before they saw him, Brock pulling up on a large black motorcycle that he carefully set onto it's stand before swinging himself off.  
  
"Hey, sorry I couldn't join you earlier. This guy didn't give you too much trouble did he?" He asked, wincing when he spotted the slash wound across Peter's chest.  
  
"Nah it's no big, it's not easy to make a phone call when you have several hundred pounds of alien to wrestle." Sure his injury hurt, but it wasn't Brock's fault. He turned to look at DP who was pretending not to have noticed Eddies arrival. "C'mon Wade, let's leave him to it."  
  
The merc immediately sprung to his feet like he'd been waiting for him to say that all night. "We done playing with Sir Chompingtons? Sweet, let's make like the Symbiote and grab a bite." Brock rolled his eyes but smirked, turning to deal with the wounded alien.  
  
"If you guys ever need a hand with something we owe you one. Enjoy what's left of your night." With that the two of them walked back into the main area of the city.  
  
~~~  
  
They went to Wade's place, grabbing pizza on the way. It was the first time he'd been there and he was honestly surprised by how... clean it was. It wasn't spotless by any stretch, but Peter was a little disappointed in himself that he'd expected a bit more of a trash heap when DP opened his front door. The worst of the place was a few bits of laundry lying around in a couple places and some forgotten cans and boxes here and there, but other then that it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Shame on you Webs, I can practically feel the judgement from here." Wade mocked, flicking the back of Peter's head.  
  
"Wh- I wasn't judging." He protested, moving to sit on the sofa. He winced when the force of hitting the cushion made his chest sting. "Ugh. I don't suppose you have any medical supplies?"  
  
"Hmmm, lemme see what I can dig up." He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back out with a small cardboard box. "I still got this from my merc-in' days, should do the trick hun."  
  
It was strange how... tame Wade was nowadays, Peter noted. Of course he still made silly comments and dumb jokes, but lately if Peter asked for something he'd do it without much fanfare. "Need help undressing babe? I'm told I have a magic touch." He somehow winked through the mask. Like he said, without _much_ fanfare.  
  
"I've got it, thanks." He sighed, opening the lid of the box. "Holy shit Wade." This was hospital grade stuff: sutures, antiseptics, syringes, you name it, even some things he wasn't sure what to do with. You certainly couldn't buy some of this stuff at your local pharmacy.  
  
"What can i say? It takes a lot to maintain looks this good." He whistled, un-holstering his guns and other weaponry while Peter blanked at the contents of the box. "I wasn't always this beautiful you know, I used to bleed the same way everyone else did. I also healed the same way, so I had to pick up some supplies." Peter looked up at him and was surprised to see he'd changed at some point, now in a shirt and joggers with a pair of pink fluffy slippers and a dress robe (still wearing his mask of course). "Oooh! I just remembered I got the new Wonder Woman movie! Move up Webs!" Wade plopped himself next to Peter and clicked on the TV.  
  
Meanwhile he looked back to the box and took out what he assumed was a bottle of antiseptic and some gauze. He really should be better at this part by now. Casually he unzipped the back of his suit and pulled it down to his waist, enjoying the cool air on his wound. It certainly beat the soreness of it rubbing against the inside of his clothes, and he'd known Wade long enough to know he could trust him with this much at least, though he still hadn't told him his real identity. The big guy seemed to respect that he didn't like people knowing and didn't push him on it, but this would be the first time he'd shown any part of himself around him, even if it was just his torso. It was a relief when he didn't make any comment about it, but he definitely felt him glancing over every so often, so he spoke up.  
  
"What is it Wade?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing, just thinking that that looks pretty nasty. The wound I mean, not your extremely cute bod." Peter face-palmed. "But really, those cuts look pretty deep. Sure you don't want a bit of the old DP magic touch?" He was right, they _were_ pretty bad. Plus, Wade probably had way more experience with injuries than him, getting hurt was kind of his whole deal.  
  
"Fine, but be careful please. I do need to go to work in the morning." Wade practically jumped out his seat, excited to be helpful to his favourite Spiderman.  
  
"Hey, careful is my middle name I'll have you know!" Peter squinted at him. "Ok it's Winston, but you didn't hear that from me." He grinned, kneeling down in front of him and taking the bottle and gauze from his hands. It occurred to him that Wade wasn't wearing his gloves for once, usually he kept those on too. He studied his hands as he pulled out some cotton to use with the antiseptic and flinched when it was pressed to his wound. It wasn't out of nerves or anything, it just stung like a bitch.  
  
"That really smarts." He mumbled, clenching his teeth as his wound was cleaned. It had gone pretty deep and bled a lot, but most of it was left over dried blood from when he'd first been hit.  
  
"I'm honestly surprised this is the first time you've been hit this hard, I spend every waking moment trying to resist sinking my teeth into you." The flirting was a thing that happened a lot between them. Well, from Wade mostly.  
  
"Maybe the idea of biting down on a spider isn't that attractive." He laughed, then regretted it when it made his chest ache. Mostly he just focused on ignoring the stinging sensation and by the time he was done there was a small pile of red cotton and Peter's chest looked a lot better, but still very raw and painful.  
  
"It's worse then it looks Doc, we're gonna have to operate." Wade joked, pulling out a small bent needle and thread. "Ever had sutures before?" He titled his head quizzically, then put a hand on Peter's thigh reassuringly when he recoild a bit. It was almost as though he could see his face pale under the mask. "Hey hey they aren't that bad buddy. Just... think of it like you're getting a shot, but several dozen times over."  
  
"Great." He said drily, leaning back into the sofa and closing his eyes. You'd think he'd be fine with this kinda thing by now, what with being a vigilante hero and getting injured several times a week. Funnily enough though, he'd managed to avoid needing stitches up to this point. He'd either only been bruised and scraped or the wounds he'd had were fine after slapping some gauze onto them.  
  
Needles though... It wasn't really a phobia, just a _strong_ displeasure.  
  
Maybe closing his eyes wasn't the best idea, it was just playing into the tension of waiting for the first puncture. Plus it was a pretty tall order to expect Wade to make this... is he humming Hotel California?  
  
"Ow!" He flinched and exclaimed more from surprise than pain, his eyes flicking back open. Wade's humming had distracted him just enough to take his mind off the initial poke. It almost annoyed him that he was able to read him well enough to do that in the first place. "You're an ass."  
  
"I thought you liked it when it hurt?" There was a brief pause before Peter couldn't help but smirk. The guy was an idiot but he was good at lightening the mood.  
  
"I draw the line at calling you daddy." He retorted, eyes drifting over to the movie instead. Staring straight into Wade's face this close (even if they were both masked) felt a little bit awkward.  
  
"Holy shit he has a sense of humour!" He snorted when Wade put his hands on his cheeks in mock shock.  
  
For the next thirty minutes or so they just sat in silence, Peter just mindlessly watching the screen while the guy in front of him got to work. He wasn't in danger of falling asleep (someone poking a piece of metal through your skin will do that to you) but he was pretty relaxed by the time Wade had finished, so much so that it took a moment to register that he'd picked up his wrist. His body jolted to attention when he felt a thumb graze across the small hole just below his palm, sending an uncomfortable and tingly feeling through his skin.  
  
"Hey! Don't play with that!" Peter chastised him, but was hesitant to yank his hand away with Wade's nail so close to his spinneret.  
  
"You shoot webs from this? That's so fucking rad, I thought you'd made some convoluted contraption that you'd built into your suit or something!" He winked at no one in particular, then turned his attention back to Peter. "What's it feel like when you use them? Does it feel good?" He could see his brows waggling under the mask and he squinted at him.  
  
"I don't know, I don't tend to be thinking much about it in the moment. I do know they're sensitive when you touch them though." He hinted, hoping Wade would let go. He didn't.  
  
"So fucking cool." He mumbled as he traced a finger over it, much more gentle this time. Honestly, he probably would have been fine with it if it didn't make him clench his other hand into the couch cushion. It alarmed him when his breath caught and he did pull his hand back this time when he almost made an embarrassing noise. Wade put his hands up in a surrendering pose. "Sorry, did that hurt? I din't realise you meant _that_ sensitive."  
  
"I... Yeah. You didn't hurt me it was just... Don't do it again ok?"  
  
"You're the boss, boss." They finished up with some gauze taped over Peter's wounds to keep them protected and Wade lent him a shirt and some sweats so he wouldn't have to put the bloodied suit back on. "Man you look cute as shit in my clothes. It's like I'm your girlfriend!" He cooed.  
  
"Isn't the girlfriend the one that usually wears the others clothes?" He tilted his head, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Yeah but I'm not handsome enough to be the boyfriend. Plus I look killer in heels." Peter rolled his eyes, stuffing his suit into Wade's washing machine. They'd decided he was going to spend the night since he needed at least some sleep before he went to work tomorrow.  
  
"I'm sure you don't look that bad Wade. You have the whole scar thing going on under there right? I bet it looks cool." He knew a little about the big guys abilities, unfortunately one of the biggest drawbacks was that his healing didn't magically turn him back to 'normal'. When you get injured you don't go back to how you were before, you're left with a scar. Wade's powers didn't account for that, so every time he'd been shot, chopped or blown up, he'd healed just fine and in record time, but he did it just like anyone else, so by this point the man was all scar tissue.  
  
"Hun, I look like a can of day old corned beef. That or like I'm made out of beef patty." He'd laugh if he didn't like the way he was being so hard on himself. It was making him curious though, what _did_ Wade look like exactly?  
  
"Can I see?" It occurred to him as he said it that that was kind of unfair, even a little rude, but a solution did present itself. It was something he'd been meaning to do at some point anyway, since he'd grown to trust Wade. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."  
  
"How lewd. But seriously, as tempting as that is it's not something you wanna see."  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." There's a silence in the room for a while while Wade seems to consider this.  
  
"Alright, you win, but if you projectile vomit all over my apartment then you're the one cleaning it up." He pointed a finger at him mockingly but it was clear he was a tiny bit nervous. His hands reached up for the bottom of the mask covering his face and hesitated for a moment before continuing up. Peter slowly let out his breath when he realised he'd been holding it and looked over his features. They were a sight that was for sure. The bit that surprised him the most was how textured his skin seemed to be, it hadn't healed flat like Peter's was and had shallow ridges here and there, with hints of discolouration all over the place. Despite this, the most striking feature had to be how blue his eyes still were. It may have been the contrast against his scarred flesh but their immaculate clarity really stood out. "Your silence is extremely confidence inspiring."  
  
"Shit, I'm staring aren't I?" Yep, he was staring.  
  
"I did warn you that it looked like someone attacked me with a cheese grater." It was obvious he was feeling self conscious but he kept up the humour anyway, making Peter feel like an ass. He chose his next words carefully.  
  
"It was more the 'this person looks really interesting' kind of stare if that helps at all. I don't think you look bad." He was being honest, but he wasn't so stupid that he didn't understand that it was different when it was your own face. Oh, his own face. "My turn I guess." He swallowed, he'd always been paranoid about revealing his identity to people.  
  
"Holy shit you're really gonna show me?" Wade's eyebrows (or where they would be if he had any) raised. Did he really think Peter was lying about that? "Hold on!" He sighed when Wade went to grab a stool and sat down with his chin in his hands, staring intently at him.  
  
"You're not making this any easier." He grumbled, putting his thumbs under the hem of his own mask this time. If Wade had been hesitant, Peter must have seemed terrified, because he took a much longer pause to really decide if he was going to do this. DP seemed to catch onto this as he stood back up and approached him, standing a few inches away.  
  
"I won't force you Spidey, it's still your call if you show me." Ugh, why did he have to turn serious and nice now? He stared up at him for a moment before whipping his mask off, fast like a band-aid. The moment he did he felt both horrendously relieved and terribly nervous at the same time, like someone was twisting his gut. It wasn't so much Wade knowing what he looked like, but the repercussions that came with knowing someones identity. He'd lost a lot of family just because people knew they'd been around Spiderman, let alone what they'd do with the information if they knew who he actually was. After an agonising minute Wade finally opened his mouth.  
  
"Man, and I thought _I_ was ugly." All the tension in the room dropped like a brick and Peter just burst out laughing. After they'd both calmed down he brushed a hand through his messy brown hair, trying to put some life back into it after it'd been squished under his mask the whole day.  
  
"I guess names are in order? I'm Peter Parker, but you can just call me Pete if you want." It was odd, introducing yourself to someone you'd know for months. A prickle of nerves found their way into his gut when he noticed Wade was still staring at him and studying his face, making him a feel self conscious. "That bad huh?" He joked.  
  
"I'm afraid there's just no hope for you, it's terminal." Wade grinned, clearly picking up on the humour of it. "It's Wilson, by the way. My last name." It hadn't even occurred to him that he didn't know, it had always just been Wade or DP up until this point. They just stood there for a moment and stared at each other, fascinated that they finally knew what the other looked like. "So... wanna watch the rest of the movie?"  
  
"Sure." Peter smiled, feeling a lot more comfortable and strangely light. They both slumped onto the sofa (a little more carefully this time, he'd learned his lesson.) and Wade hit play again as he opened the pizza box they'd almost forgotten about, but it didn't take long for a bulb to click on in Peter's head as he smirked. "Wait, so your name is Wade Winston Wilson?"  
  
"Oh great."


	2. Part 1. Lower. Lower. TOO LOW. Lower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, or as I like to call it, Wade continues to "help". I'm finding him an unsurprisingly difficult character to write, which I why I had Peter mention in the last one that he'd become more "tame" (really it's an excuse for not being as funny as the original writers, haha). But I'll keep my efforts up! Maybe one day I'll master the Pool :)

The rest of the night passed without much fanfare.  
  
A small play-fight had ensued when Peter started lightheartedly teasing Wade about his full name (but that quickly ended when he got an elbow to the chest) and they finished their movie in relative peace. In the end, Peter ended up calling in sick when 6am rolled around and he wasn't feeling much better, let alone rested. For the most part they just hung out in Wade's living room, adjusting to the idea of someone new knowing what they looked like.  
  
After laying around sharing stories, Peter eventually drifted off to sleep, curling up into the sofa and hugging a cushion to his chest. It was a habit he'd developed after his anxiety made itself known, and it helped make him feel safe. Unfortunately it didn't do much to allay the things he saw in his dreams. As far as his nightmares went, the ones this time were tame: running through darkness and a deafening silence, fears of being lost rising up in him, a sense of powerlessness. He called out to no one in particular, trying to find something to latch onto. Then he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his vision. His old house? It was better than this blackness, so he started to run towards it. He hated the feeling of urgency that welled up inside him and pushed him to run faster, but his legs may have well been in quick sand with how heavy they felt, like running through a river. As he reached the threshold of the room a sense of calm started to permeate through him, relaxing him, but the persistent restlessness wouldn't go. Why did he feel so weird? This wasn't how his nightmares usually went, it was unfamiliar to him. His breathing was a little ragged, how it gets after light exercise or running up a particularly tall flight of stairs, and a strange heat was spreading through his chest. His injury? No that wasn't right, this was more... How to put it... stimulating? He sighed, his eyes fluttering involuntarily. Maybe he was waking up.  
  
'Shame.' He thought. A shame? Was he disappointed? It was starting to feel pleasant, but he couldn't put his finger on why. A shiver went up his spine and he shifted his body weight, feeling the heaviness of the dream starting to slip from his mind, though he made an attempt to hold onto it for just a little longer. It wasn't any use though, the feeling falling away like sand through his fingers.  
  
"What..." He stirred, coming to terms with where he was. That's right, he crashed at Wade's house last night. Wade's house... A sense of dread overcame him as he then suddenly realised exactly why he'd had that dream, turning his face to see the familiar red and black of Deadpool inches away. "You... h-hey! I said not to play with those!" Turns out that at some point, Wade had woken up before him and started messing with his spinnerets again.  
  
"But they're so cool! I wanted to have a closer look! Did you know you make weird noises in your sleep, princess?" He tilted his head as he poked at Peter's wrist. "Ooh, maybe it was a sexy dream! Was I in it?"  
  
"Guh..." He'd be grateful to him for pulling him out of the nightmare if he wasn't making his whole body tingle against his will. There wasn't any sexual intent in what Wade was doing, but god damn was it sending him just a little bit crazy. It took all his will power not to tear his arm away, so he settled for digging his nails into Wade's shoulder with his free hand. "Let... go!" The small whimper he let out seemed to get the idea across and his wrist was released. Turns out he'd been holding his breath the whole time and Peter gasped for air, falling back onto the sofa with his hands covering his face in embarrassment.  
  
"Wait wait wait, so when you said they were sensitive, you meant....?" Peter glared at him through the gaps between his fingers, Wade once again putting his hands up in mock surrender. He hoped this wasn't going to be a theme... "Hey I didn't know poking your little web makers would get you all hot under the collar! But that was my bad, shoulda' asked first." Wade stood and stretched, once again wearing his iconic mask. Seems he was still having body issues, even around Peter. "Pancakes." It was more of a statement than a question, and he walked to the kitchen, Peter's sight of him blocked by the back of the couch.  
  
"I didn't know either." He mumbled to himself. While it wasn't exactly privacy, he did feel more relaxed now that wasn't being stared at. A light flush decorated his face, fuelled by Wade's accidental advancements, which only got darker when he looked down to see he was sporting a tent. Thank god he was curled up earlier, he would have probably died from shame if DP had noticed.  
  
"Can I use your shower?" He asked meekly.  
  
Wade snorted and made a poor attempt to hide it.  
  
~~~  
  
After being apologised to, Peter had gone to freshen up, the cool water a welcome wake up call. It helped to clear his head and cool his body, which still ached from yesterday's fight (and probably would for a while). When he stepped out and got a good look at himself in the mirror he was startled by what he saw. Peter was a little shorter than average and his deep brown eyes suited him, but what had caught their attention were the huge scratches marking his previously unremarkable chest. He'd been unable to take a proper look at them until now since they'd been covered up by Wade's handiwork, but the gauze had come off with the water when he was washing. They were long and red, starting from just below his ribs on the left and marking all the way up and into his shoulder, where the Symbiote's claws had first made contact. Four almost perfectly even gashes, deepest by his neck. It dawned on him how close he'd been to having his throat clawed out, and he gulped.  
  
"You ok in there Petey?" The panic attack didn't even get a chance to start when he heard Wade call to him. "Been in there a while and I don't hear the water any more." He sighed and idly stroked his wrist, the sensitive gland slightly swollen from being messed with. When he was the one to touch it it didn't feel good at all, just an overwhelming sense of unpleasantness. It made him itchy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming out in a sec."  
  
"Want me to throw you a party? The press'll go nuts when they hear that our favourite neighbourhood Spiderman is gay." Any concern that was lingering dissipated with Wade's dumb joke and he smiled, pulling his suit back on, but leaving the mask for now. He'd had a chance to fix it last night with Wade's sewing supplies after it was cleaned (because every hero keeps a needle kit handy). An appreciative whistle came his way when he stepped back into the living area. "Whoo, back in tip top villain butt kicking condition I see."  
  
"I have you to thank for that, you did a great job with the sutures, I'm already starting to heal." He stretched, careful not to tug on his stitches, and grabbed a pancake from the ridiculously tall stack Wade had made.  
  
"Not staying for breakfast darling?"  
  
"Nah, I have things to do and aliens to catch up with." He yawned. "And don't call me darling." Wade raised a brow at him and he blanked when he realised how that sounded. Up until now he'd had no issue with the pet names, but all of a sudden after their... incident... he's acting weird about it. "Uh, anyway, I'll call you if I need help again." He waved and quickly made his way out, pancake hanging from his mouth as he adjusted the top half of his mask.  
  
"Webs?" He didn't even wait for the question before closing the door and jogging down the hall to the stairs. Well that was awkward.  
  
~~~  
  
Peter took it easy on the swinging on his way home, not wanting any unnecessary strain on his injury, so it took him a little longer than he was used to. When he arrived he went up to the roof to sit and think for a bit, glancing over the city from his home. By now the sun had started setting again (they really did sleep the whole day away huh) and here and there lights were coming on in people's windows. He laid back, the bottom half of his legs hanging freely as he absentmindedly itched his sternum where it had started to scab. For the second time he brought his wrist into view, pushing aside the fabric where he'd made an opening to fire from.  
  
"Ugh." He pulled his finger back after poking it again, only feeling uncomfortable. This was dumb, here he was on the roof of his apartment complex trying to get off with his wrists. Well, that wasn't exactly what he was doing, it was more that he wanted to know if he could. It was both fascinating and concerning that Wade had managed to elicit that kind of response from just... touching his arm. It wasn't even a reproductive part of his body so why... wait.  
  
"Spiders!" Peter exclaimed, bolting upright. They usually used webbing in their reproduction right? So maybe it was a result of that mixing with his human biology? His first thought was to experiment but he didn't like the idea of just trying to jack his arms. "Wade would fucking howl with laughter if he knew what I was thinking about right now." But if he was being honest, he was a little curious...  
  
Before he could follow that train of thought though, he caught a glimpse of something on a rooftop a few buildings over. A... teen? He titled his head curiously, standing to go and investigate. He landed on the side of their building and peeked over the lip of the roof, worried about what he might find. It wasn't uncommon for young people to occasionally try and off themselves in Brookyln, especially with how things were nowadays. What he saw definitely threw him for a loop.  
  
"C'mon c'mooon... We can do this." Sure enough, they were stood on the edge of the building but it wasn't to jump to their doom as he'd feared. This person looked like some kind of super. It was hard to be sure from behind them but the individual had a totally black coating to them, with red accents here and there and a black denim jacket over the top of it. Confusingly, a mess of black hair was sticking out the top of their head, but it definitely looked like part of their suit. Since they didn't seem aggressive, Peter decided to draw attention to himself, hoisting himself up onto the roof with them.  
  
"Hey. Need a hand?" The person swung around when he announced his presence, and Peter took a step back in surprise with the image that greeted him. It was definitely a super, and they looked a heck of a lot like Venom. They were short, maybe a few inches under Peter's height, their body rather lithe. Like the other Symbiote, this one had coated them entirely but followed the hosts original shape much more closely. It was behaving more like a suit than another layer of muscle like Venom did. Bright white eyes like Venom's, with a red outline that really resembled Spiderman's own suit. But the most alarming part was the tail and the claws. Eddie and Venom kept things human with their get up, but this person had experimented a bit. They had a clearly animalistic bent to their look, with sharpened fingers and a long prehensile tail. It then occurred to Peter just who he was looking at when he noticed the little red flecks shifting over the surface of their skin. "Wait, you're the Symbiote from yesterday right?" He asked.  
  
"Uh..." They were clearly nervous, and who could blame them? The throbbing ache he was feeling on his torso was the result of this person. But they didn't look threatening, per say, just freaked out.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm not gonna hurt you if you're not gonna hurt me." He put his hands up the way Wade had to show he didn't pose a threat. "I guess you know who I am?"  
  
"....You're Spiderman." They said, almost too quiet for him to hear. They seemed to relax a little with the introduction, resting a hand on their arm protectively. When they didn't say anything more, Peter extended an arm, leaving his other up for now. After hesitating for a moment, the young person took his hand and shook. "Creature. Well, that's what I'm going by, I guess." He smiled at him, glad he was willing to talk after yesterday.  
  
"Relax, Venom filled me in." They seemed sheepish at the mention of his friends name. "You're one of the Symbiote kids right?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry about the uh, tantrum I threw. We've only been a thing for a few days so we're still getting adjusted." Peter smiled.  
  
"I know that feeling. I'm just now learning new things about my own freaky biology, except I don't get to blame my bad behaviour on an alien free loader." It was meant to be a joke but Creature seemed to have missed that.  
  
"They're not...It's not their fault! They're just a baby." They looked sad, clearly the Symbiote was still young and misunderstood. Crap, nice going Pete. He quickly apologised and tried to cheer them back up.  
  
"Well, if it helps I'm local to the area. Do you live nearby? I can give you advice if you ever need it. You look like you're considering doing some supering." They seemed visibly relieved.  
  
" _Please._ This is so much and I'm still getting used to it, I don't think I'm going to do anything with it for a while, but having someone who gets it would help. Other than Eddie, I mean. He's kinda like a protective dad." Isn't he technically their grandpa? Whatever, he didn't want to tease them. They exchanged numbers and he blinked when he saw the name they'd put into his phone.  
  
"Jay, huh? I'm flattered you trust me so soon, but be careful with revealing your identity to others in the future." Time to make this a twice in one week thing. "But you can call me Peter." A kid wasn't probably going to be able to work out his full identity just from his first name, so he wasn't too concerned. It seemed to make them more comfortable anyway, so it was worth it. After talking for a bit they parted ways and Peter went back to his place, giving Creature time to leave so they wouldn't see him enter his house that was literally a few buildings over. It made him feel a little better that he wasn't the only one dealing with weird bodily changes lately, and he changed into a pair of sweat pants, leaving his chest bare to let his wound breathe. His phone buzzed and he checked it to see Wade had messaged him.  
  
'Doing good Spidey? Just making sure I didn't scare you off earlier with my overwhelming charm.' He smiled, glad DP wasn't feeling awkward after Peter's little freak out earlier. He got comfortable on his sofa, using the arm rest to support his head.  
  
'I'm good. Met our assailant just now! Sweet kid, turns out.' He texted back with a little thumbs up at the end.  
'Wow really? Did you guys bond without me? I'm jealous, all I got was several chunks of my leg chewed off and this crappy T-shirt.'  
  
'C'mon, we always end up spending tons of time together, stop pouting.'  
  
'I can't help it, it comes with the territory of being madly in love.' A ton of hearts and an ok hand next to a... pointing hand, the child.  
  
'How romantic...' Eye rolling emoji.  
  
'Only for you babe. It's the wristering you like ain't it? Get it? Fingering but with wrists!" It was obviously a joke, but he dropped the phone when a flustered feeling took him by surprise and his face flushed, cursing when the device landed on his injury. When he didn't respond right away Wade sent him another text. 'Petey? You know I'm not being serious right? Never take me seriously. I don't have two serious brain cells to rub together to be serious with. Or two brain cells for that matter, I think they've all been disintegrated one way or another by now.' He covered his mouth with a hand as he sighed, both relieved and disappointed.  
  
'Yeah, sorry, got distracted by something. I'll talk to you tomorrow Pool.' He turned his mobile off before Wade could respond, making him feel a little bad, but this needed addressing. Without the distraction of Wade. He sat up, staring seriously at his wrists. Now that he had the privacy of his own home and was sure he wouldn't be disturbed he could begin his experiment in earnest. Oh who was he kidding, this was masturbation, but it needed to be done so he knew what to avoid when he didn't want it to happen.  
  
"Ok so, what did Wade do...hmm..." He thought back to last night and this morning, when the merc was playing with the sensitive parts of his glands and tried to imitate it, gently dragging a finger over the skin directly surrounding the opening. "Hn." Well it didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either. He tried imagining the scene from last night as he moved closer to the spinneret and traced the slightly raised edge that formed the hole proper. It was uncomfortable but the feeling slowly changed, a heat building up in his body, but that was it. It wasn't quite enough. If he imagined the night before he would get the start of the feeling, but it wasn't eliciting the same response when he was the one doing it. Which meant... "No. Nooooo no no. We're not going that far." He put his arms down and flopped back onto the sofa again in frustration. If he really wanted to he could just jerk off but it wasn't the feeling he was after. He grabbed the nearest cushion and curled up angrily. "I'm just gonna sleep it off, I'll be fine tomorrow." In all fairness, he gave it a good try and was there for about an hour before he started to become uncomfortably pent up. He just wanted relief. It didn't help that his lower half was screaming at him to throw logic out the window, plus he'd known the other guy for quite a while now so they were close but... were they _that_ close?  
  
Then again if anyone would forgive him for acting like a complete weirdo, it was Wade Wilson.  
  
"...I'm going to regret this."  
  
~~~  
  
He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't even imagine what it'd do to his anxiety if someone found out, let alone anyone he knew. At this rate he was going to wear a path into the carpet from all the pacing he was doing, temptation to back out while he had the chance dancing across his mind. The issue was the frustration from all the teasing recently and not getting the release he wanted was stronger. When the bell rung he almost shrieked with surprise, he was that focused on his back and forth across the room.  
  
"Special delivery of Pool!" That was fast. He'd texted Wade to come over only 15 minutes ago. Did he sprint here? He opened the door to a very out of breath Wade Wilson, trying his best to retain his composure as he leaned against the door frame. Yep, he did.  
  
"Uh, come in?" He awkwardly motioned to his home, clearly nervous. Shit, he was still shirtless, did that seem weird? If it did, Wade was pretending not to notice because he just walked in past him and looked around in awe.  
  
"Nice place you got here Webs, you decorate it yourself?" He couldn't tell if he was making a joke or if it was genuine small talk, but it gave him a chance to calm his nerves a bit.  
  
"More or less, I just kinda threw my stuff wherever until looked presentable." He sat back on the sofa, holding his hands to steady them. Wade had dressed down for the occasion, wearing a zip up hoodie that was up over a cap. He pulled down a surgical mask as he turned to Peter.  
  
"So, what's the emergency? First you ignore my messages for half an hour then you practically beg me to come over, you're sending me such mixed signals babe." That was definitely a joke that time, but the tone of it made it kind of hard to smile when he was so worked up already. When he just kind of awkwardly stared at him, trying to work up the nerve to ask for his favour, Wade picked up that something was off. "You ok Petey? Your face is red." He was more serious now, approaching where he'd settled on the sofa.  
  
"Um... How do I phrase this... I want to test something. But it's definitely going to sound weird." Wade tilted his head in confusion and intrigue.  
  
"Is it something sexy?" He waggled his eyebrows. When Peter's face just got redder, his jaw dropped slightly. "Wait, really?"  
  
"Oh man..." He buried his face in his hands, the embarrassment almost too much to bear.  
  
"Hey now, don't push yourself. What brought this on?" He knelt down in front of him the way he'd done when he was tending to Peter's wounds, which just made the memories of the events immediately after that much easier to recall.  
  
"Fuck. Ok. So." He took a deep breath in and straightened himself out. "I'm just gonna come out with it." The pause was longer than he would have liked. "...Ican'tstopthinkingaboutyoutouchingmywrists." He blurted out in one long and fast breath. Wade blinked a few times in confusion.  
  
"Wait hold up, your little webby things you mean?" He looked genuinely confused, then it what he meant seemed to dawn on him. "Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wait really?"  
  
"Yes really. It's been bugging me since yesterday and driving me mad because I can't imitate it. So um..."  
  
"You want me to jack of your hands?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh please don't phrase it like that!" He groaned, wishing he could delete memories. Then, quietly. "But...Yes, please do that." His face was on fire. Wade pondered for a while as he thought it over in his head, then he seemed to come to a conclusion.  
  
"Alright, I'm down. If anything it'll be a fun story to tell the grand-kids right?" For once Peter was really thankful for the guys dumb sense of humour. Wade cracked his knuckles for some reason then held his hand out expectantly. Wow. He was really about to do this.  
  
"Just... take it easy. I don't know how it works myself." Gingerly, he placed one of his wrists into his companions hand, eyes laser focused on the delicate spinneret nestled in the middle and it's proximity to Wade's fingers. It felt like his stomach was about to escape through his throat and go running down the hall, but he held his nerve as a digit was drawn close and....  
  
"You know, you have really small wrists for a guy. Anyone ever tell you that? It's pretty cute."  
  
"Oh my god Wade, just go alre- ghh!" His words got stuck in his throat, Wade suddenly placing a finger directly onto the top of his spinneret, catching him totally off guard. He wasn't even moving it, it was mostly the surprise of it that startled him. The pressure he was putting onto the hole wasn't really arousing, but it made him feel a restless desire for something he couldn't put his finger on (hah). He gently pulled back and Peter realised he'd been holding his breath again.  
  
"That sensitive huh?" He cooed, pleased with himself. The look of 'oh this is gonna be fun' he was giving made him a little worried. This time he put his finger to the edge of the little divet like Peter had tried before, softly drawing circles around it in an agonisingly slow motion. That felt different. His breathing sped up slowly as he watched, then when the direction of the movement changed without warning he whimpered, grabbing onto Wade's arm for support. "Did you _really_ just make a sound that adorable?"  
  
The sensation currently assailing his arm was kind of distracting, so his reply came a little slow. "I can't help it, it... feels so strange..." The last part he practically squeaked out, which seemed to flick a switch in Wade.  
  
"Hmmm, I have an idea~" He hummed.  
  
"What...?" Peter raised his head to look at where he was pulling his arm through slightly lidded eyes, before they widened in shock when realised what Wade was doing. "Wade that- mmm...!" He practically melted into the large man's arms when his wrist was brought to his mouth, the feel of his tongue indescribable against his spinneret. Wade helped to support him with his spare arm and used his free fingers to trace the shape of Peter's spine idlely. It sent a shiver up it and he panted as he whimpered into the mans chest, his other hand clenching down onto Wade's shoulder. "Fuck..." His skin tingled when Wade mumbled against him.  
  
"How's this?" He asked, and Peter jolted when he felt his tongue push against the hole, unable to go inside but close enough to the truly sensitive part that it didn't really matter.  
  
"W-Wade, that..." At this point he was shaking and a familiar sensation started to well up in his hips, but he couldn't get the feeling to go further. It didn't take long for it to get frustrating again. "I... why can't I..." He mumbled, not specifically at Wade, but he seemed to understand.  
  
"Well, in for a penny in for a pound as they say in ye oldy England land."  
  
"Wha...Ah!" He flinched and gasped when Wade's spare hand slipped past his waist band effortlessly. The thing about someone else doing this for you is that you can't brace yourself for any of it, so it always feels more intense than when you do it by yourself. He wasn't even touching him directly, he was rubbing and groping the outside of his boxer briefs in time with his oral ministrations. With the simultaneous pleasure on both ends, he'd started swaying his hips against Wade's hand without even realising it.  
  
"Man you could beat a man to death with this thing, it's harder then a rock." DP grinned, clearly finding some fun in this. Peter didn't even care at this point, he just pressed his face down into Wade's shoulder while he clung to him, his eyes shut tight and bleary. "Enjoying yourself there princess?"  
  
"It's... intense..." He managed to choke out, not even trying to suppress his voice. Had he always been this sensitive? Another whimper escaped him as he could feel what he assumed to be his climax approaching.  
  
Yep. This was really happening. He was about to have an orgasm while Deadpool licked his spinnerets. Man this week was weird. Wade didn't seem to care at least, he just continued to happily do his thing. He seemed to catch on when Peter suddenly held his breath and doubled his efforts, making him squeak. His teeth grazing against the edge of the hole were what drove him over the edge in the end, an intense wave washing through him as he slowly let his voice leak out, his back arching. "Mmn... ahh!" It came on slowly, but the end result was strong and very pleasant, his body shaking as he totally ruined his underwear.  
  
When it finally subsided he sunk into Wade's arms limply, catching his breath. "Ha...fuck."  
  
"That good?" He mused with a shit eating grin.  
  
"...I think I strained my chest." Wade snorted, letting Peter rest against him for a few minutes while he processed what they'd just done. Deadpool got him off. He'd _asked_ Wade to jack him off. He flinched when the hand in his pants casually retracted, like he'd forgotten about it.  
  
"You realise this means all my sexy jokes are now at least 60% more valid and also funny and also that was hot." Peter looked up at him, incredulous. Wade winked.  
  
"...You're strange."  
  
"Says the guy that just came from having his wrists eaten out."  
  
"Out of my house."


	3. Part 1. *Hums boulevard of broken dreams*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to come but this is the end of part 1, so the update rate is going to slow a bit from now on. Also this chapter is a little short, usually I try to write around 4000 words a chapter but this one felt like it reached a nice stopping point, but you get some 'action' so it's a good trade off, right? 
> 
> ...right?

He didn't actually kick the merc out, but he _did_ have a job lined up.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat Webs but duty calls. Dames to save, baddies to stab, you know the drill." Peter frowned at him as he pulled his mask down.  
  
"You know what we said about killing."  
  
"Oh come oooon, not even a little?" He slumped his shoulders dramatically. "No? Fine, only light maiming."  
  
"Wade..."  
  
"Gotta scoot! Ciao Petey!" Before he could respond the guy had skipped down the hall and to the stairs, leaving Peter to shake his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I'm gonna hire him a babysitter one day." He closed the door with a gentle click as he head back inside for the night, throwing his gross clothes into the laundry basket. It didn't take him long to get to sleep this time, the soft mattress cool and inviting and his mind finally cleared and sober after achieving relief. Tomorrow he'd go back to work and things would go back to normal.  
  
Well, as normal as they could be for Peter Parker.  
  
~~~  
  
Unsurprisingly, his dreams were dark again. The whole night he tossed and turned, plagued by grotesque imagery of friends he'd lost, fuelling his anxiety. Desperately he reached out for the woman's hand, missing by an inch as he watched her fall. The sinking feeling overtook him, startling him awake.  
  
"Gwen!" He cried out, bolting upright in his bed with his hand out to... no one. He was alone. He put his arms around his knees as he brought them to his chest, his entire body soaked with sweat. Behind his eyes a headache had started forming. That was always the worst one, seeing his old classmate moments before... He didn't want to think about it any longer than he had to. The clock on his bedside table cast a gentle red light around the room, indicating that it was 3am.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
No way was he getting back to sleep after that, so he swung his legs out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. The sleep clung to his eyes as he rubbed them, trying to make sense of the device in front of him, but eventually he triumphed and gained a nice hot cup of caffeine after some fumbling. He might as well start his work, so he pulled out the SD card in his satchel, plugging it into his laptop.  
  
"Let's see..." There were pictures of him (in his suit of course), some of criminals being dragged away by police, the opening of a new mall... oh hey, there's one of the new Symbiote kid. These pictures were taken by one of his subordinates, having changed to a more editing focused position last year (though he would still go out to snap on occasion). He would have kept it up but running around trying to get photographs set up was too much trouble when he was also trying to do his hero work, especially with how much busier it'd become lately. It didn't take too long to flick through them and choose the best shots for the articles they were going in, so he started browsing his old photos. There was one of him and Gwen at their prom which gave him a bittersweet feeling.  
  
They looked... happy. Back then, they'd been on and off dating, but they were always close either way. She acted as a centre for him, helping him keep his eyes on what mattered. Now he didn't have that anymore.  
  
"It's not the same without you G." He shut the laptop and frowned when he brought the coffee to his face to discover he'd finished his cup already, the small brown drop in the bottom mocking him. But he'd been feeling a little better recently. What changed?  
  
The sudden mental intrusion of Toxic by Britney Spears snapped him out of his day-dream, his phone desperately trying to escape across the table as it buzzed. After his brain caught up he grabbed it and put it to his ear.

"Wade?"

"Hey babe, how's your night going?" He furrowed his brow.

"Uh... I just woke up like an hour ago, why are you calling me at 4am?"

"Yeah sooo funny story. You know how I was all about maiming earlier? Turns out these guys are also into maiming! Small world huh? Anywho, we have a little fun and whoops! I got diced, so I might need just a little bit of help." He heard something clang through the speaker. "Hey don't be rude! Can't you see I'm on the phone?" Someone screamed. "So, would it be possible for you to come pick me up? Literally?" 

"I..." He sighed. "Where are you?" 

~~~

It didn't take long for him to find DP, the trail of bodies kind of gave him away. To Deadpool's credit, they mostly seemed to have been knocked out instead of outright murdered. 

"Sweetums!" He heard the classic cheery tone of the merc and turned to see him lying on the ground... well, most of him. 

"Holy shit Wade!" He ran over to kneel by him. "What were you _doing_?" Scattered around him were most of Wade's legs and lower body, seemingly gunned to pieces by some pretty damn heavy artillery. Unfortunately for them, it hadn't stopped him from getting revenge, the unconscious man a few feet away missing both his legs, but still breathing. It went without saying that there was blood _everywhere_.

"Oh you know, catching up with some old buddies of mine. You come here often?" Peter shook his head, concerned. 

"Wade you can't keep getting yourself beat up like this, what if one day you can't heal from it?" He chastised him, carefully pickup him up and (with great difficulty due to there only being half a body) putting him over his shoulder to carry him. He heard him groan in pain then try to wave it off.

"I'll be fiiine, I got friends in high places to vouch for me. Easy on the eyes too." He laughed at something but Peter didn't get the joke, not sure he was even meant to. "Like someone else I know." 

"Wade, don't." He could feel the eyes on his butt as he carried him through the industrial hallway. DP raised his head to look behind him at the young super.

"You ok Petey? You seem on edge tonight."

"...What makes you say that?" It wasn't denying it, he was just genuinely curious and surprised that Wade had picked up on his mood. He felt a shrug.

"I dunno, you just seem off. Want me to give you a back rub while I'm here? Earn my keep and all that?" 

"No, Wade, I just..." He hesitated. "...It's been a rough few nights for me." Wade propped his head up with his arm against Peter's back. 

"Talk to me hunnie. What's ailing ya?" Did he want to go into something that personal with Deadpool? He remained silent for a few minutes.

"...I guess you could say my past is bothering me. I keep recalling some bad stuff from a few years back, with someone I lost." The silence that replied surprised him. Looks like he was patiently waiting for Peter to finish. "We were close, but I failed her. She deserved better." Wade seemed to mull this over for a few minutes, before responding. 

"Webs, the line of work we're in..." He paused, taking his time. "...It's hard. The pain does dull over time though." He thought about making a jab back at him, but the implication of his wording caught his interest.

"You lost someone?" Wade was quiet, which was unsettlingly out of character. It made him want to comfort him. It was unexpected, that the guy had that kind of past, as it certainly didn't show in his demeanour. They wordlessly agreed on silence for the journey back, Peter trying his best not to think about the legs knitting together out of random strings of sinew and muscle just under his chin. Since he wouldn't be able to move for a while anyway he took him back to his own place so he'd be able to change for work and actually make it on time. He returned to the living area, where Wade had sat up, having taken his mask off and looking distant.

"You can stay here as long as you need, I'll be back later." Walking over to where he was sat on the sofa, he frowned at the guy's expression. "Listen... I'm not them, and I'm not a replacement by any stretch, but I'm here for you, ok?" Wade smiled sadly.

"I know buddy, don't worry. It take's more than that to make the old Pool start wallowing in self pity." Is what he said, but there was a sense that he wasn't being completely sincere. Peter furrowed his brow, then made up his mind, pulling Wade into a hug.

There was hesitation, before he carefully reciprocated, like he was scared he might break him. "Even if I am an ass to you sometimes, I don't mean it." His face flushed as he opened his mouth again. "and... I do care about you, stupid."

"You're a minx aren't you?" 

"Wha-" He was going to protest but Wade had pushed him away so that he could kiss him. It wasn't heated or particularly notable in anyway, just a gentle and lingering warm touch. "Mn..." When he pulled away, Peter was left staring for a few seconds before his brain caught up. "I... you-" 

"Thanks. Really. Think of it as a reward." Those blue eyes were intense in that moment, it felt like Wade was looking right through him, a handsome smile on his face. It made it hard to keep eye contact. "Anyway, you're gonna be late. Go bring home the bacon and all that good stuff." Peter was still stunned, staring back at him. He blinked a few times as he realised what he'd said.

"Ah, y-yeah, you're right." He grabbed his satchel and lingered at the door, looking back at him with a flushed face of confusion. "Uh... " Wade blew him a kiss in a comical manor, driving him into a fluster that made him rush out the door.  
He lent against the other side, gripping his bag to his chest. _This_ was getting him worked up? After everything they did yesterday? For a few minutes he just stood there, trying to comprehend what was going on before his watch beeped. "Ah crap, I'm gonna be late."

~~~

Work was... well, work. He'd barely made it in time and most of the stuff he had lined up he'd finished that morning when he'd not been able to sleep. The juniors didn't give him time to relax, however, constantly bombarding him with problems and questions. By the time lunch had rolled around he was barely able to keep his eyes open. 

"Rough day?" His supervisor, MJ, leaned over to look him in the eyes where he had rested his head on his desk. 

"Yeah... just tired I guess." A yawn bubbled up, as if to back up his statement as he stretched his arms. "I'm going through some....relationship stuff?" He didn't know how else to describe it. That's what it counted as right?

"Oh? I didn't think you had the time for that with your busy work schedule and all." 

"Eh, I keep up better than people think I do. Though the kids still keep me on my toes." He gestured at the apprentice's in the rest area. 

"Well, I'm sure this'll help you along." A cardboard coffee cup was gently placed onto the desk and Peter's eyes lit up.

"You're an _angel_ MJ." Her perfectly shaped lips curled into a smile.

"Anytime, I can't have my star employee running out of juice on me, can I?" She let a hand linger on Peter's shoulder before heading back to her office. MJ had been a friend of his for a while, she'd helped him get the job here in the first place by putting a good word in for him. Ever since he was young he'd wanted to work in journalism, though he'd always thought he'd be a news reporter on TV. Nowadays he much preferred the creative aspect of it behind the scenes, where he could be one of the people that made that show on the television work.

"Mr Parker?" Another of the juniors had come up to him with an intimidatingly large bundle of papers in their arms. Great, looks like his work was far from over. He forced a smile, his eyes held open with pure willpower. 

"How can I help?" 

~~~

"Ugh." The headache from this morning had made a return, screaming and throwing a fit between his ears at every opportunity. For the most part he'd powered through it, but MJ had made him leave early when he started mixing up letters and numbers in his writing. The street that took him home was busy, a lot of people doing their afternoon commute . It was nice to just walk like this sometimes and forget about being Spiderman for a moment, to really just see the world from an ordinary perspective.

Besides, he didn't know how to face Wade yet. 

To kill time he wandered into a chemist and picked up some pain killers for his aching head, washing a couple down with a cheap bottle of water. That kiss... What did he mean by it? He'd said to just think of it as a reward, so it might have just been Wade being Wade but... After what they did the other day, he couldn't help but feel it had a deeper meaning. Another yawn escaped him. Time passed as he wandered the streets, another, more pressing question developing in his mind.

If Wade had given him an out, why was he still obsessing over it? 

He stopped, staring at the bottle of water in his hands as the question stewed in his brain. There was no reason to let it bother him unless he wanted it to, which meant... 

"..." He could _feel_ the heat tickling his face as the realisation dawned on him.

He covered his mouth subconsciously, a small rush of adrenaline hitting him, pushing him to start walking again. Peter needed to occupy himself or his anxiety was going to get the better of him. This was too much, he still wasn't over his past so the thought of letting someone else in on his life was... scary. He'd just ruin another person, surely? He didn't want to think about it so he kept walking, not even caring where he was going. 

Before he knew it a few hours had passed and he was starting to feel dizzy from the stress, when a familiar voice caught his attention. 

"There you are Webs! Been looking all over for you!" He flinched, knowing exactly who it was before he even turned around to look at him. 

"...Wade. You came looking for me?" There was a pit in his stomach, was he acting weird? Wade was wearing the clothes he'd left at Peter's the night before, and his legs seemed to have finished regenerating. He felt faint...

"Thought you'd got lost, it's 10pm already." There was a smile on his face, clearly he was oblivious to Peter's internal panic. "I was starting to get lonely! Leaving an injured man on his own for so long, for shame, Peter!" He meant to laugh, really. It was funny, but for some reason Wade seemed a lot closer all of a sudden as he reached out his arms to wrap them around Peter. "Woah there, you ok buddy? Hold it together." He put an arm on Wade to support himself. 

"I... yeah, just tired I guess. Sorry." He was curt with him as he tried to stand up straight, but he stumbled, strong arms keeping him from hurting himself.

"Woah woah, take it easy. Can't have you falling on your pretty little face, can we? Now then, do you prefer bridal or fireman?" He looked at him quizzically before he was suddenly hoisted into the man's arms, flailing a little in surprise. His face was so close, it made him tense up when he flashed a grin at him. "I got you bud." Peter frowned. 

"I'm not a child." 

"Yeah but you're clearly in no state to be out walking around, lemme repay the favour from earlier." Without waiting for his response, Wade started walking back towards Peter's house. He opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it again when he felt the grogginess seeping back into him. Sighing, he rested his head against Wade's shoulder, trying not to think about the people staring at the strange duo. 

He _definitely_ wasn't thinking about how comfortable this was.

"...sorry." He mumbled.

"Huh? What for?"

"I cause more trouble than I'm worth." Wade shook his head.

"Don't undersell yourself so much Peter, I might be crazy but I can tell a good person when I see one. You're so nice it's obnoxious. Plus if anything happened to you who would I put posters up of in my special room?" He snorted. How did this guy always know what to do to cheer him up? It was like he'd made it a personal mission to keep anything from being too serious. 

For the next few minutes they walked in silence and Peter felt himself fading, the energy from the coffee earlier not enough to stop the exhaustion any longer. "I'm just gonna..." 

"Go for it my dude, I got ya." 

And he did.

~~~

It didn't take long to fish out his key and hand it to Wade, who carried him inside. Carefully, he was placed on his bed and as Wade turned to leave he grabbed his arm. 

"Um... I have a question, about earlier today." Crap, how was he going to phrase this? Hey you know when we kissed out of no where? I wanna do it again! Cool with you? 

"You want a repeat performance?" There was a smirk on the man's face. Clearly he knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Wade, be serious." He grumbled as his face flushed. This is the one time the humour wasn't appreciated. "I wanted to know... did it have any meaning for you? It's been bugging me all day, I couldn't even focus on my work properly." Wade looked surprised, then contemplative.

"Do you want it to mean something?" That was not the question he expected to get in response. He sat up, his brow furrowed as he pondered this.

"I don't know. I know you just told me to think of it as a reward for earlier, but it's been bothering me. I..." He must have been beet red at that point. "I want to k... what I wanted to ask is can we do it one more time? I need to confirm something." What was he, a teenage girl? The nerves were making his head swim and his heart was beating hard enough that it could probably escape his chest if it wanted. "You know what, this is stupid, forget I even-"

He didn't get a chance to change his mind, a rough pair of hands pulling his face close. This kiss was more intense than the last one, Wade nudging his lips with his tongue. It didn't take long for him to get the hint and he opened his mouth, shaking slightly at the pleasant feeling of intrusion. Had kissing always felt this good? His arms found their way to Wade's back, holding on like he could disappear at any moment and he moaned against him, pushing back. Wow. 

But it did eventually have to end, Peter following his lips for a moment before allowing him to pull away. A smile crept onto Wade's face and he knew that he could tell how he'd felt about it. He was attracted to Wade. Huh. Putting it into words made it seem more real, and the thought didn't make him panic as much as he expected it to.

"So, was that good or do we need to experiment more? I hear in science you should repeat a test a few times just to be sure." His face was closer, clearly an invitation. It felt like those blue eyes could see right into his head and they made him shiver. 

"Um... yeah. Science." Wade's eyes widened a little, clearly not expecting him to go along with the joke, before pressing his lips against him once more. This time Peter melted completely, fulling embracing their impromptu make out session. A sense of panic bubbled up when he felt a familiar tightness in his jeans, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away. He was dragged onto his lap and into a straddling position, startled when he felt Wade against him. Seemed like he was just as eager and pent up. He didn't let him get away as the kiss became more passionate, lips being bitten and teeth occasionally clicking together. A groan leaked out as Wade starting grinding his hips into him, Peter wrapping his arms around his neck to steady himself as his knee's became weak and he winced.

"You... hn... feeling ok?" The guy under him asked, groaning between words. It looked like he'd picked up on Peter's aching head and was checking up on him. "How about we do this. I sort everything out with clean up and let you nap to your heart's content. After I make you cream yourself of course." He grinned, but he'd just riled him up more.

" _God_ , just do something already." He didn't need telling twice, unbuttoning Peter's jeans and making him gasp as he pulled his dick out, smirking. 

"Clearly you're happy to see me." 

" _Wade_. Mn!" He jolted when he started to move his hand up and down the length and Peter pushed his face into Wade's shoulder, embarrassed by the slick noise. Every time he moved his hand down he flinched, a pleasurable feeling tingling through him. It was only amplified when another hand made it's way to his wrist, playing into his new-found sensitivity. "Wade, that... ahh..." He still wasn't sure about involving his spinnerets at times like this.

"Might as well use it if it feels good, right?" He squirmed, his breathing heavy, and sighed when Wade let go temporarily to loosen his own pants. 

"Ah..." His eyes widened and he turned his gaze down when he felt something hot. Now both of them were exposed and Wade wrapped his hand around their dicks, pumping them together. "Haa...Wade, wait, that's.... un!" His hips jerked at the sensation, the lewdness of the act playing with his mind. There was no opportunity to think, he just clung on panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Mm... still amazed by how much you feel it here." His whimpered when a thumb nudged his spinneret directly, pushing into it. It was almost too much to bear. "You're so sensitive." 

The words were whispered directly into his ear, making him shiver. This rhythm was kept up for a while, Wade not allowing him to ever quite adjust. Just when he'd be relaxing into the stroking below, a thumb would rub across his wrist to make him squirm and moan, keeping him on edge. A familiar feeling found it's way to his hips as Wade sped up his hands.

"W-Wade, I'm... gonna...!" He whined, obscene noises trickling from his mouth, but he didn't care anymore as his waist bucked. Teeth nipped at his neck, leaving marks here and there as he whimpered, then his climax hit him like a wave. He cried out as a sweetness washed through him, making him shake and mumble incoherently as the friction was kept up. It barely processed in his mind that Wade had ejaculated as well as his consciousness faded in and out, his breathing ragged. He didn't want to just fall asleep on him, but his body had other ideas, his vision going dark. The exhaustion of the past few days was finally getting the better of him as he slumped against Wade's chest.

"Just go to sleep babe, I got this." Even if he wanted to he couldn't say no to his proposition, finding himself drifting off. 

His dreams were quiet this time.

~~~

Hours later his eyes flickered and he slowly sat up in bed, waiting for his brain to boot up. He felt incredible, that being the best nights sleep he'd had in months. He glanced at the clock on the table, eyes widening. "I was asleep for 14 hours!?" He practically tore the covers off himself to get up for work before remembering it was a Saturday, then he relaxed. "Oh.... right. Huh?" Why was he only wearing a shirt? As the memories of the night before started coming back to him his face flushed bright crimson and he looked around the room. No sign of Wade. His whereabouts didn't stay a mystery for long though, as he heard humming from the living area. Honestly he shouldn't have been surprised when he found him standing around his just his underwear. 

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens! You looked like you enjoyed yourself last night." He motioned at Peter's dishevelled hair and bare legs, making him pull the end of the long shirt down in embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I... it's still strange to think about." He smiled nervously. "...it was nice." 

"Well I'm glad. But next time you gotta let me a get a piece of that ass, it's just crying out for a well placed spank mark." Next time... 

"You'd want to go again? It wasn't too weird?" The self-conscious thoughts always found a way to creep in, and now that he was aware of his feelings they were even worse. Wade walked up to him and ruffled his messy bed hair. 

"You know I've got a thing for you right? I've kind of been outrageously flirting with you for the past half a year." 

"You have?" He stared at him, dumbfounded. Those weren't just jokes? Every little comment the man had made and each little quip replayed in his mind and he gawked. "I'm an idiot."

"Hey, don't say that. You're an idiot AND a hot sexy mess." He winked, Peter unable to stop himself from smiling. 

"So uh... this is a look." He pointed at Wade's briefs. "Any particular reason why this is the fashion choice for today? It's not exactly warm." 

"Ah yes, about that." He looked over at the washing machine that was humming away. "After our rendezvous last night our clothes needed freshening up. They had a little extra love stuck to them, if you catch my drift." 

"Gross. Wish I hadn't asked. Want coffee?"

"Why not? Can't go out until my clothes are done anyway, think of the children. They'd be traumatised." Peter shook his head.

"You're not that hideously ugly. Only mostly." Wade's mouth dropped open. 

"Fiend! Your words wound me!" They both laughed as he tackled Peter, lifting him off the ground. How domestic... 

He smiled down at him. "Hey." He found himself getting comfortable with the idea of this becoming a regular thing, as crazy as it was. 

"Hey." Wade grinned back, lowering him just enough to kiss him. This time it was more natural and didn't take him by surprise, but it still left him flustered.

He could get used to this.


	4. Bonus 1. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun between part chapter for y'all. I love writing date nights but it didn't really fit into a main plot so it's a little bonus!
> 
> Points for anyone that knows the show they're watching.

A few days had passed and Peter was adjusting to the concept of Wade and him being... something.

It was still a little weird, but the other man was giving him time to get used to it, like he was worried he'd scare him off if he pushed too much. Spiderman swung across the bridge, latching his webs to the supports and hopping along the cables. While his chest was still sore, it'd healed enough to let him get back to hero work thanks to his powers.work.  
"I'm surprised the city didn't burn down without me here for a week. Usually it seems like there's some mega reptile or something trying to destroy everything."

"...Mega reptile?" Behind him, awkwardly trying to keep up, was the young Symbiote. He'd been spending his free time giving them some lessons, which were paying off already. With the work load split up between them, he'd be able to focus more on his day to day instead of panicking every time the city needed rescue. It was still early days though, Peter slowing himself down to land when Creature slipped up a swing and fell onto a rooftop. They retracted the long tendril into their hand, brushing themselves off as their tail flicked back and forth.

"Listen, nothing surprises you after doing this job long enough. You good to handle the rest of today's patrol? You know how to contact me." It helped that their abilities were similar to his. In some ways they were stronger than him, even, but their severe weaknesses had them on equal footing.

Creature nodded, stretching their arms and cracking their joints. "Sure, I need the practice." They bid each other farewell and he watched them jump from the building, whip-like ropes latching to walls to pull them along.  
"Man, that's pretty neat." If the kid got as good as Eddie was with his critter, he'd be unstoppable. "Guess I better go find my own trouble maker."

He took a running leap off the building, gracefully hooking the wall of a nearby apartment complex. Web swinging was child's play at this point, he'd been doing it for so long, but he never got over how fun it was when he wasn't in a life or death situation. It helped that New York was packed with tall buildings for him to use as his personal jungle gym. He landed on a building with an ignored alley to the side of it, casually walking down the wall and grabbing the backpack hidden at ground level. Whenever he went out in his suit he would hide a change of clothes, always somewhere different otherwise people could catch on.

Jacket and boots donned, he made his way back to the main street, mingling with the none-the-wiser crowd. Fame was fun but being able to just walk down a street without being mobbed was good too. The sun had gotten rather low in the sky, evening settling in along with the cold, autumn now in full force. He'd need to start wearing more layers under the suit soon.

An open sign flickered welcomingly in neon in the window of his local Chinese place, inviting him in. He took it up on the offer and picked up a bunch of random meals, not sure what his companion would like. Tonight he was going to have a chill evening with Wade at his place, since they'd realised they hadn't spent much time outside of hero work or the rare occasions when they dragged the other person home after a mission (usually missing a limb). When he arrived he let himself in, announcing his presence.

"Anyone being a dumb-ass in here?" As he nudged the door shut with his foot Wade came barrelling into the living area, smiling.

"Constantly. It's practically my deal at this point." He kissed him, holding it a little longer than a peck, then took the bags from Peter. "What smells good?"

"Got some takeout, wasn't sure what you liked so I grabbed a few different things." Pink tickled his face, still not used to how affectionate Wade was. It was nice. "You got the series recorded?" They'd planned a TV binge night, settling on a few shows to start with.

"You bet, you'll dig this one. The main characters are basically us."

"A dashing hero and an idiot?" Peter grinned. A eyebrow was raised at him, challengingly.

"Peter! I've told you before, you're just a bit intellectually challenged." Laughter bubbled up from him and they got settled for the evening, leaning against each other on the sofa after devouring their food. At some his hand had settled in Wade's, a thumb idly stroking Peter's palm. A hologram was making snarky comments at a displaced scientist, wearing the gaudiest jacket he'd ever seen and pressing buttons on something that looked like a neon TV remote.

"Why does it take him so long to track him down each time he swaps bodies? Aren't they meant to be from the future?"

"Because then the writing would be boring, hun. If he just showed up each episode and told him exactly what he needed to do, it'd be boring. Gotta admit though, Scott looks great in a dress." He rolled his eyes at him, focus returning to the TV. A light shiver ran through his spine when the thumb rubbing his palm moved down, eliciting a different sensation. Wade hadn't taken his eyes off the screen, but a small smile had formed on his face, clearly fully aware of what he was doing.

"Mn..." He breathed out slowly, his spinneret tickling with the gentle motion. It wasn't enough to have him shaking or anything, but it also wasn't faint enough for him to be able to ignore it. He adjusted in his seat, trying to get comfortable with the semi that was now developing in his jeans. "Wade..."

"Hm...?" He tilted his head slightly towards him, but didn't avert his gaze. Oh, so this was the game they were playing, huh? If he'd wanted to follow the plot of the show it was too late now, his attention had wandered elsewhere. His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the warmth building up in his lap. He was able to withstand it for a few minutes, the thumb that was tormenting him occasionally edging closer to the hole on his arm to keep up the tension, but never going further than that.

When the pressure became too much he growled in frustration, pushing him down and frowning at him. "I hope you're going to take responsibility for this." The man below him grinned up at him, moving his hands to Peter's thighs.

"I'm a very responsible adult." He groaned when Wade ground his hips up into him, pushing him to full blown arousal. The pressure was torture so he reached to his pants to unbutton them when his hands were captured. "Ah ah, who said you could do that?" Peter gawked at him, a shudder running through him as one of his wrists was brought to Wade's mouth. His face went red as the grinding continued, his boner straining against his jeans and sending him crazy.

"You...jerk..." The moan that escaped his lips made him blush, his partner now hard as a rock under him. If he really wanted to he could escape but... it did feel pretty good. Instead he focused on trying to chase the pleasant feeling, his breathing shallow as he stared down at him with a red face.

"Shit babe, you're making me feel guilty looking at me like that." He felt him pressing hard against him, then he slipped a hand down the back of his jeans making Peter flinch, the other unbuttoning him finally. His pants and boxers were both pulled halfway down his thighs, making him sigh in relief as the cool air prickled his skin. "Want to try something fun?" He looked at him quizzically as he pulled something out of the table drawer, hearing a bottle pop open behind him. "I promise it'll be fun."

"...I mean, I trust you to not do anything too weird. Just take it easy...Mn!" He was about to wonder if he'd regret saying that when he felt Wade nudge a finger against him, rubbing his entrance with a cold and slick goo. His whole body jolted in surprise as he pushed a digit into him, wiggling it around inside. "W-What..."

"Am I the first one back here? I'm honoured Petey." He hummed happily. Something moving around in your ass was... alarming, to say the least. It made his hair stand on end and didn't feel specifically good, but it wasn't painful at least. He'd leaned forwards at some point, which Wade took advantage of by leaning up to catch his lips. It wasn't too intense, since they were both either focused or distracted, but it was still pleasant and helped him to relax into his touch.

"Ah... wait there's...something...?" He pulled away in panic when a new sensation started to form.

"Right here?" He flinched, a pang of sweetness hitting him as Wade homed in on the spot.

"A-Ah...!" His back arched, having no context for how to brace himself for the feeling as it washed over him, causing his eyes to blur. "That...! What... is that?"

"Your good spot, we all got one. Feels pretty nice huh kitten?" All he could do to respond was whimper, making Wade curse under his breath. He felt like he was melting. Tears started prickling his eyes, thrums of pleasure hitting him each time he was pushed into.

"You know, you're making it reeeeeeeal hard to not pin you down and just ravish your brains out, but I'll restrain myself this time." Even if he wanted to he couldn't reply, the finger in him pushing right into his prostrate and making him whine. With the constant attention and the little kisses now being planted on his neck it was no surprise that he couldn't hold on any longer, crying out as his climax shot through him... and all over Wade.

"A-Ah! Fuck, W-Wade, you...!" He babbled, the sight pushing him further over the edge.

"Impressive range you got there champ. Man, your sensitivity is something else, is that a spider thing?" Peter was resting on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"It... my senses are amplified... which means touch, too...mn!" He flinched when Wade pulled his finger out. That was going to take some getting used to. It occurred to him that he was the only one to get off, shakily sitting himself up. "Aren't you frustrated?"

"I want to stick my dick in the nearest hole as soon as possible." He grinned at him, giving his butt a squeeze appreciatively. "But I can wait, I'd wreck you if I did that too soon." Peter frowned, mulling it over. He'd never done this before so it'd probably be terrible but... everyone started somewhere. Nodding to himself as if confirming something, he slipped off Wade's lap (sorting his pants out in the process so he didn't fall on his face). When the guy sat up and swung his legs back down, Peter sat between them, surprising the merc with how forward he was being. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is Peter going to service me?"

"Yeah yeah, shut up or I'll lose my nerve." He gulped.

"And they say romance is dead!" It dawned on him that Wade wasn't exactly a small individual, so he started to question whether he'd be able to manage as he took his dick out and held it in his hand, considering the width and length. Well, he wouldn't know unless he tried, so he timidly touched his tongue to the end. He tried not to think about how Wade was staring directly at him as he slowly took him into his mouth.

"Mn." It was salty. To be expected, he supposed, but the heat of it was what really got to him. He went as far as he could go, pushing himself down onto it and wincing when he was a little over-ambitious and it grazed the back of his throat. But it made Wade grunt, so worth it.

"Man Webs, you're enthusiastic." He had a romantic expression on his face, clearly feeling it. It made Peter a little self conscious, so he tried to just focus on the boner in front of him. Each time he pulled back he emphasised attention to the head, almost kissing it, before dipping his head down again. This was probably the lewdest thing he'd ever done... the noises he was making didn't help. He had to slurp sometimes to stop precum from pouring down his chin, flushing red and feeling oddly shy about it.

Then Wade put his hands on the sides of his face.

"Mn...? Gh!" He almost choked when Wade thrust his hips forwards, though it was mostly from surprise as he'd been considerate enough to not just plow his throat, being oddly gentle about it. Peter braced himself with his hands on the man's thighs, clamping his mouth down so nothing escaped. To his credit, he never went full force, going easy on his poor throat, but it was still a lot. A grunt of enjoyment reached his ears, making him weirdly proud of himself. He snorted, trying to catch his breath through his nose as Wade sped up, then he had an idea. It'd probably go poorly for him, but if it made it more enjoyable then why not?

He moved his hands up to Wade's waist to have something to hold onto, then when Wade went to push forward he pulled himself along with it, forcing the length down his throat whether his gag reflex wanted to or not. "Holy fuck, babe." The intrusion was... uncomfortable, to say the least, but the way his dick swelled up and Wade groaned were worth it. It wasn't much longer until he'd slowed down and was delivering harder, more purposeful thrusts, then hilted himself and held his head as he came down his throat.

"Mnn!" He dug his hands into his skin, his eyes stinging. Halfway through his climax he pulled out, the rest painting Peter's face as a coughing fit took over his lungs. "Gh...! Kuh... Man..."

"You can say that again. Whoo..." The two of them looked ridiculous, semen splattered over both their faces. They stared at each other for a moment as they caught their breath, then started laughing.

"...Shower?"

"Shower. Wait, no, we are NOT making a reference to a John Green novel in this fanfic. I won't allow it! Bad author!" Peter titled his head at him confused as he stood.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, flicking the TV off. Wade sighed.

"...Coming."


End file.
